


The Goal Forgotten

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “Will,” she breathed, barely believing her own eyes.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	The Goal Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



“Will,” she breathed, barely believing her own eyes. And then, far more loudly and with more enthusiasm: “Will!”

He’d been staring around the park, their usual special place, looking confused and lost. But, at her yell, his gaze snapped to her and sharpened immediately. There was no wariness, no hesitation: he simply opened his arms to her, and didn’t seem surprised at all when she abandoned all restraint and threw herself right into them.

It’d been about ten years since they’d parted, and they’d both changed a lot. He was significantly taller now, at least a head above her and bulked out considerably. She’d probably changed a lot too, filled out and matured in ways that she’d never paid that much attention to herself but that seemed to fascinate him immensely judging by the look in his eyes.

“Lyra,” he said, quite simply, and bent his head to give her the briefest of kisses. “Do you know what’s happening? I thought all the windows to other worlds-”

“-Were closed. Yes, I know.” She nodded fiercely, to show that she was on the same page, but also kept clinging to him just as fiercely. “But they can’t have been, not entirely. Or else you wouldn’t be here, with me.”

“This is probably a bad thing,” Pan said from her feet, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was equally pleased to reunite with their old love. “Something has probably gone wrong somewhere, and will need fixing sooner rather than later.”

“Yes,” Will’s cat daemon, Kirjava, agreed from a similar position. She also watched the two of them with a tender fondness, much like a person would watch the coming of spring after a long winter. “We should probably get started on that soon. Think of it this way, it’ll be just like the old times. You and Pantalaimon, Will and I…”

“I and Will,” she finished for the cat, and drew back to look up at Will with a certain soaring feeling rising joyfully in her chest. “Surely it can’t do too much harm, to go on one more adventure together?”

“Not if we’re going to fix it, no,” Will said, and smiled suddenly as he reached to loop her hair back over her ears. “You and me, together again at last.”


End file.
